Duel of the Century
by Retro Nerd Studios
Summary: Yugi Muto battles a strange man with cards that are out of his world. Rated K, because, there's no harm in a simple duel, right?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello my loyal authors and readers! I decided to finally get around to a Yu-Gi-Oh! Themed story! Just note, the man's deck is my deck, but that doesn't mean it's me. Anyway, please enjoy the Duel of the Century! Please leave a review!_

Yugi Muto was on his way to school one day when he ran into a strange man. The man carried a duel disk on his right arm. The disk looked weird, as if it was from the future. "Sorry," Yugi apologized.

"You're Yugi Muto," the man said, "The former King of Games." Yugi looked confused. He stared up at the man, who looked slightly taller than he. Yugi had his Duel Disk on as well.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, "I am the King of Games." The man laughed.

"I'll tell you who I am when we duel," the man said. He activated his Duel Disk. The spawned a beam of energy. "I know you will, because you'll realize that there's no school today."

"Sure," Yugi obliged. He activated his Duel Disk. They started out with 4000 Life Points each. The strange man went first.

"I set two cards face down and activate Swords of Revealing Lights!" Light green blades of energy circled Yugi. "I now summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in defense mode!" A humanoid red hummingbird came into existence from the Duel Disk. "I end my turn." There was a brilliant flash of light as Yugi transformed into the ancient pharaoh, Atem.

"Okay, I set three cards face down and summon Beta The Magnet Warrior in defense mode!" he yelled as the yellow magnet man spawned from the ground. "I end my turn."

"Okay, pharaoh," the man said. "I will activate Air Hummingbird's ability and gain 500 life points for each card in your hand!" The strange man's life points rose too 5500. "I end my turn by setting one card face down."

"Okay then. Let's see how you like this!" The pharaoh said as he drew his next card. "I set one card face down and summon Alpha The Magnet Warrior in attack mode!" Another magnet man, this one wielding a sword, emerged from the ground. "I end my turn."

"Okay, mystic one; it's my turn now!" the mysterious man said. "I activate Air Hummingbird's ability and gain another 1000 life points!" The man's life points were now 6500. "I now sacrifice Air Hummingbird for the more powerful, Elemental Hero Necroshade!" the red beaked man disappeared and a red, skulled man appeared in its place. The three turns were over. Yugi could attack again.

"My turn! I activate Pot of Greed. That means I can draw two cards! Next, I activate Polymerization and fuse Gazelle The King Of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to summon, Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast!" A two headed winged beast came into existence. "Now Chimera, attack with pulverizing pounce!"

"That's not going to happen because I have a trap card!" the man shouted. "It's called A Hero Emerges, and it's a good thing I activated it, because it only activates when you attack me. Now you have to choose a card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to summon it!"

"I choose…the one on the left!" Yugi said.

"That means I can summon my Kuriboh in defense mode!" He said.

"I end my turn," Yugi said.

"Alright, I guess I should tell you my name. It's the Time Traveller." The Time Traveller said. "I activate the magic card Pendulum Call! This card allows me to retrieve two 'Magician" Pendulum Monsters from my deck." He got two cards. I now summon my NobleDragon Magician!" A magician appeared. "Now, my Necroshade will attack your Alpha!"

"Not so fast! I have a trap card!" Yugi yelled.

"No you don't, because I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon!" The Time Traveller yelled. "It will destroy your trap card!"

"Oh no!" Yugi yelled. It was his turn now, and he set two cards face down and ended his turn. It was the Time Traveller's turn now and he summoned a Wisdom-Eye Magician.

"That's not all pharaoh! Now I take NobleDragon Magician and my Wisdom-Eye Magician and Synchro summon Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" A giant red dragon towered over Yugi. "That's not all! I now activate the card Straight Flush! This neat trap destroys your entire spell and trap card zone, but only while you have every space filled up!" All of Yugi's spell and trap cards were destroyed. "Now, my dragon, attack his Chimera!" His beast was destroyed, and thanks to the dragon's ability, Yugi couldn't bring back one of his fusion materials to make the winged beast. It seemed all over…


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!:_

 _"Alright, I guess I should tell you my name. It's the Time Traveller." The Time Traveller said. "I activate the magic card Pendulum Call! This card allows me to retrieve two 'Magician" Pendulum Monsters from my deck." He got two cards. I now summon my NobleDragon Magician!" A magician appeared. "Now, my Necroshade will attack your Alpha!"_

 _"Not so fast! I have a trap card!" Yugi yelled._

 _"No you don't, because I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon!" The Time Traveller yelled. "It will destroy your trap card!"_

 _"Oh no!" Yugi yelled. It was his turn now, and he set two cards face down and ended his turn. It was the Time Traveller's turn now and he summoned a Wisdom-Eye Magician._

 _"That's not all pharaoh! Now I take NobleDragon Magician and my Wisdom-Eye Magician and Synchro summon Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" A giant red dragon towered over Yugi. "That's not all! I now activate the card Straight Flush! This neat trap destroys your entire spell and trap card zone, but only while you have every space filled up!" All of Yugi's spell and trap cards were destroyed. "Now, my dragon, attack his Chimera!" His beast was destroyed, and thanks to the dragon's ability, Yugi couldn't bring back one of his fusion materials to make the winged beast. It seemed all over…_

"My turn!" Yugi cried as he drew his next card. He was hopeless, as if his opponent's deck was designed with no specific card combo. The Time Traveller's deck was, like his. "I sacrifice my Beta and summon the Dark Magician Girl, in defense mode!" A female spell caster emerged from the ground in a defensive pose. "That is all."

"Alright then, my turn," the Time Traveller said as he drew his next card. "I sacrifice my Kuriboh for my Dark Magician Girl, in attack mode!" The same magician that was on Yugi's side of the field is on the Time Traveller's field. "Dark Magician Girl, attack the pharaoh's Dark Magician Girl with Dark Burning Attack!" Yugi's Dark Magician Girl was destroyed. "Now my dragon will attack you directly!" the dragon demolished Yugi's life points, leaving it at 900. "Now my Elemental Hero will also attack your life points directly!" Necroshade lunged towards Yugi to finish him off.

"That's not going to happen, because by discarding my Kuriboh, then I don't take any damage from your attack." Yugi said. "Anyway, it's my turn! I set two cards face down and activate my Swords of Revealing Light! That means you can't attack for three whole turns."

"I know, I used the same card on you in the beginning of the duel," The Time Traveller said.

"I see, I set one card in defense mode and end my turn." Yugi said.

"My turn!" the Time Traveller said. "I set one card face down and switch all of my monsters to defense mode. That's all."

"Alright then." Yugi said. The tide of battle had definitely turned in Yugi's favor. He just hoped that he could find a way to defeat the Time Traveller in two turns…

 _A/N: The tensions heating up now! Don't forget to leave a review! It really boosts my self esteem when I get a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!:

 _"Alright then, my turn," the Time Traveller said as he drew his next card. "I sacrifice my Kuriboh for my Dark Magician Girl, in attack mode!" The same magician that was on Yugi's side of the field is on the Time Traveller's field. "Dark Magician Girl, attack the pharaoh's Dark Magician Girl with Dark Burning Attack!" Yugi's Dark Magician Girl was destroyed. "Now my dragon will attack you directly!" the dragon demolished Yugi's life points, leaving it at 900. "Now my Elemental Hero will also attack your life points directly!" Necroshade lunged towards Yugi to finish him off._

 _"That's not going to happen, because by discarding my Kuriboh, then I don't take any damage from your attack." Yugi said. "Anyway, it's my turn! I set two cards face down and activate my Swords of Revealing Light! That means you can't attack for three whole turns."_

 _"I know, I used the same card on you in the beginning of the duel," The Time Traveller said._

 _"I see, I set one card in defense mode and end my turn." Yugi said._

 _"My turn!" the Time Traveller said. "I set one card face down and switch all of my monsters to defense mode. That's all."_

 _"Alright then." Yugi said. The tide of battle had definitely turned in Yugi's favor. He just hoped that he could find a way to defeat the Time Traveller in two turns…_

"I activate my Black Magic Ritual! Now by discarding two monsters from my hand, I can summon the all powerful, Magician of Black Chaos!" A powerful magician formed in a swirling vortex. "Now, attack his Dragon with Scepter Strike!" The Magician let out a burst of Dark Magic and destroyed the Time Traveller Odd-Eyes Dragon. The Time Traveller's life points still remained untouched.

"My turn!" He yelled. "I end my turn!"

"That was fast," Yugi said. "I summon Gamma The Magnet Warrior in attack mode!" One final magnet warrior appeared. "Now, my mage, attack! Scepter Strike!" The mage destroyed his Dark Magician Girl. "That ends my turn."

"I set one card face down and end my turn." The Time Traveller said.

"Very well," Yugi said. "I will attack your Hero with my Chaos Mage! Scepter Strike!" He yelled. "Now my magnet warrior, attack his life points directly!"

"That's not going to happen because I have a magic card! Activate Scapegoat!" A magic card activated and spawned for similarly different goats. "Now my life points are safe! And it's my turn! I summon Breaker The Magical Warrior in defense mode! That is all."

"Okay, I draw! And I activate the magic card Lightforce Sword! The card I pick is the middle one! Now you can't use that card for three turns!" A sword stabbed the Dark Eradicator Warlock. "Now, my mage, attack his Breaker!" Breaker was destroyed. "I end my turn."

"Very well. I draw! I activate Polymerization and fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and my Timegazer Magician to create the Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Another dragon appeared on the Time Traveller's side of the field. Now, my dragon will attack your Chaos Mage!" The Magician of Black Chaos was destroyed. "I end my turn oh mystic one."

"Why do you call me that?" Yugi asked.

"Because, pharaoh, you saved the world from the Shadow Games, twice. Consider it a compliment."

"Thank you," he said. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Okay. I summon my Gagaga Magician in attack mode, but don't blink, you might miss him, when I activate my Black Magic Ritual! I also activate Gagaga's special ability! He is now a level 8! I sacrifice him for my own Chaos Mage! Now my mage will attack your face down!"

"I have a trap! Go Magic Cylinder! Now you lose 2800 life points!" The Time Traveller's life points dropped to a sensible number."

"Ha! That was just a decoy! I now attack your Gamma with my Pendulum Dragon!" That left Yugi's life points at 0. "Good game. Now I use the power of the Time Wizard to fling myself into the future!" A clock went around once and the Time Traveller disappeared.

"What a strange man." Yugi said as he switched from the pharaoh back to the little boy. He looked around. His match attracted quite a crowd. He expected the newspapers to say that the King of Games was defeated by a mystery man the next day. He left to his grandfather's game shop to reconsider his whole life…

 _A/N: How was that ending? Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, and I'll be back in the coming year!_


End file.
